


Too Long, Too Late

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s bad, he knows that much, so bad and he can feel Sam fading in his arms as he mumble reassurances to Sam, trying to convince himself as well, that everything will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in June 2009, and posted on my LiveJournal for the community [spnwriterlounge](http://spnwriterlounge.livejournal.com/) and the prompt lyrics: 
> 
> "This time, This place  
> Misused, Mistakes  
> Too long, Too late  
> Who was I to make you wait  
> Just one chance  
> Just one breath  
> Just in case there's just one left"

Dean sees Sam fall to his knees and remembers his last words to his brother, _’bring me some pie,’_ he wishes in that instant that he’d gone with him, that he’d been there to look out for his brother when Sam needed him. He’s failed, he knows that now, in the way Sam’s body sags towards the ground and his eyes droop closed, his whole demeanor just slumping.

He yells out to Sam, ’No!’ the word ripping out his throat tripping over his tongue as he tumbles to the ground in front of Sam, gripping him tight and shaking him slightly before he feels the wound at Sam’s back. It’s bad, he knows that much, so bad and he can feel Sam fading in his arms as he mumbles reassurances to Sam, trying to convince himself as well, that everything will be okay.

The blood on his hand is warm and sticky and even though he’s had his brother’s blood on his hands before, this time is so much different, he feels sick to his stomach, bile rising up in his throat and stinging bitter tang as he swallows it down and refuses to let go.

He shakes Sam again, a little rougher this time, and raises his hands to Sam’s face, looking into his brother’s dull eyes, lids drooping and head lolling from side to side and he knows, he knows it’s too late but he’s too stubborn to admit it as he pulls Sam closer, hugs him closer.

Dean can feel his heart breaking so slowly and it hurts so bad and he wishes in that instant that he’d told Sam that he loved him, that he’d treated him better, that he’d let Sam know that the feelings were mutual. He didn’t know how he could go on without Sammy, without his Sammy.

He’s hugging Sam tight, refusing to let go, refusing to believe that this is the end of his baby brother. He’s clutching Sam so tight that his knuckles are white and his hands are aching even though they’re numb to the bone they still ache.

A lone tear slips down his cheek as he clutches Sam as tight as he can, but it’s not Sam anymore, Sam’s gone and he can feel it in the lifeless body in his arms, the absence of a heartbeat, the cooling skin pressed against his cheek, and it’s not fair.

He yells out his frustration to the heavens above, releasing all his grief and pain in the one word, the one name, he won’t ever utter again, ’Sam!’.


End file.
